Celes and Locke and Rydia and Edge
by LadyWolvie82
Summary: An ongoing collection between two of my favourite pairings. First chapter has the rules. Rated M for the occasional smut!
1. Intro with Rules and Expectations

Greetings readers!

Some of you are shocked that this is NOT a FF XIII or FF Type-0 tale...that's because I don't limit myself to those two games. Anyway, this, like the Fangrai/Sebusai collection, will have a note of what to expect and the rules for prompts.

 **EXPECTATIONS** :

1\. As it's been ages since I last played either game, so expect some out of character. The last thing I want to is to get chewed out over the matter, since I have loads going on outside writing and whatever have you.

2\. I will also say that all tales will be set in the Modern World AU, with some mentions of varying towns from the games with each tale.

3\. Some "tales" will be just a poem.

 **NOW, the rules** :

1\. I will change a bit of my stance with Tumblr. Although I will NOT post any tales there (my Tumblr username is LadyWolvie {I had the account for years}), I will, HOWEVER, accept prompts given to me there, as I will start putting links to all of my works from AO3/FFNet in the coming weeks.

2\. Please keep in mind that I have stuff going on outside of AO3/FFNet (i.e. work, beta'ing for others, updating my own stuff, etc.), so I won't get stuff published right away. Please be patient with me.

3\. Do be aware that I can cancel this collection at any time. If that has to be the case one day, I will make an announcement on the matter.

4\. I DO have a , but I won't accept funds for a tale.

5\. For anyone who provides me with a prompt...you can make a comment here, PM on FFNet (LadyWolvie82), Instagram (wolvietheirishgrugrat), Tumblr via the Ask function (or a PM there) or e-mail at virginiakrhunt at gmail dot com - when you do submit a request, please make sure that you put in the subject FFIV/FFVI Prompt (or something like that) so I know it's a request for this collection.

I thank every person who's been putting up with me on my works, peace!

Cheers,  
LadyWolvie82


	2. My Friend from Mist

A/N: This is the poem I posted on AO3 a few days ago. It's a poem Celes would write for Rydia, which is a gift of friendship. The pairings of Celes/Locke and Rydia/Edge are up to the reader for this short poem. I will also politely ask everyone to NOT rush me for updates - I work at a job that requires a LOT out of me and I also have to juggle through more than one collection. It's not very easy to keep up with stuff and rushing will force me to half arse my works, worsening the quality I want to bring to my audience.

My Friend from Mist

My dear friend from the village of Mist...  
Green eyes, full of curiosity and wonder,  
green hair, like the land of the Emerald Isle  
that is more pure than my own soul  
and the one friend who sees the good in me.

Rydia, my friend, I thank you for saving me...  
I don't know what to do if it weren't for you,  
as my dear Locke would be just as lost as  
ever before while trying to find me without you  
both at his back and fighting by his side.

It is my greatest hope that our friendship  
will stand the very tests of the time we have...  
a part of me wants to be more like you,  
but life wouldn't be the same if I wasn't me  
so I hope that this note is enough to say thanks.

FIN

A/N #2: I may or may not have another poem planned for this, and I'm currently doing some mental planning for a Locke/Celes NSFW piece at the moment. Sadly, I do not know when it'll be posted.


	3. A Quickie (NSFW)

A/N: This is a Celes/Locke (married) NSFW piece, which takes place in the Library of Ancient History AU. Plot wise, a horny Celes convinces an equally horny Locke to have a quickie at The Spinning Edge after her Open Mic, as a means to start the family they've wanted for years. Time wise within the AU, it's entirely up to the reader when it takes place (Lightning and Fang are mentioned at the beginning, Lightning is also mentioned at the end of this). I will also add to anyone who leaves a review to any of my works, PLEASE be patient with me. I have a LOT going on outside writing and I'm also dealing with Writer's Block, which is why there's a huge delay in my works. Also, this isn't very long.

 **A Quickie (NSFW)**

Locke fixes his trousers as Celes pulls her panties and jeans back up, plus fixes her clothes so that Cyan doesn't suspect a thing when he opens the next day. The "quickie" they had behind the bar sections of The Spinning Edge was one they'll remember for a long time to come. The married couple have been trying for a baby since a few months after they wed years ago, to no avail. The agreement the pair made with Lightning and Fang is if they do have a baby and it's a girl they'll name her Claire, Lightning's real name. Exhausted, the married couple look at each and shared a chuckle, amazed that they got away with doing the do at Locke's job as a bartender. Locke held his wife close, thankful for her being spontaneous and willing to have sex with him at his job. Celes, for some strange reason, felt at peace, hopeful that this was the time that they succeeded in her getting pregnant. Their minds go back and think how this transpired, knowing that Lightning would be at a loss for words should Celes finally get pregnant this time...

* **Four Hours Ago** *

Celes is in the midst of her three song mini set to start her weekly open mic at The Spinning Edge, which Locke was able to clearly hear even though he's on the bar side of the venue, serving drinks to the usual patrons, which Terra and Edgar are amongst the group of patrons he is serving. It's a very surprising quiet crowd over at Locke's side of the venue, as the vast majority of people are on Celes' side for the open mic. Once the patrons' orders are fulfilled, the bartender has a few moments to himself, as he's the only one tending bar. However, it's something he is easily able to handle, and he recalled that Celes has time off from the library next week, which he is also off from the bar all of next week as well, putting a smile to his face. As the patrons go to Celes' side of the venue, either to do their part of the show or to just watch, Locke's right hand goes down to where his member is and starts stroking it through his trousers, as the thought of fucking his wife from behind after the open mic is done was one of the few things on his mind. It would be the return of Terra and Edgar that would get him back to reality. "So Locke, still no luck in Celes getting pregnant?" Terra asked the bartender, worried that they will never have a child of their own after wanting one for so long.

"No luck, but we're not giving up. We're on vacation after this shift of mine is over with, which will give us some time. We can't give up on this, you know?" Locke responds, putting Terra and Edgar at ease. Edgar and Terra eventually go back to Celes' side of the venue, as Terra is due to perform in the second round of the open mic and Edgar didn't want to miss that performance. Noticing that his member is sticking out through his trousers, Locke puts his jacket around his waist, so that no one else sees his erection - no one but Celes, anyway. Oddly enough, the patrons were too drunk or too into the open mic to pay attention to anything else. It would be the grand finale of the open mic that had Locke a bit worried about who would notice the jacket that's hiding his erection, but fortunately for him, no one noticed it one bit - they all assumed that the jacket was a part of his uniform that he keeps on forgetting to put on although it actually wasn't. Much to Locke's surprise, everyone was able to leave the establishment in a quick and orderly fashion, Cyan included, as he had to leave The Spinning Edge early to open it up the next day. What this did, since Locke had a set of the keys needed to fully secure the establishment, was put him at an advantage and have his alone time with his wife.

It didn't take long for Celes to get all of her belongings all packed up in the cargo area of the SUV she and Locke share whenever she has her open mic gigs. Upon returning to the venue, to talk to Locke about the earnings her open mic made and make sure the money she earned was correct, she notices that Locke puts away his jacket, to reveal the erection through the trousers that he had to hide from the public for an unknown amount of time. A lustful smirk shows on Celes' face, slightly surprising Locke once she saw his erection poking through his trousers. _I can't help but wonder if she wants me to fuck her behind the bar right now_ , Locke thinks to himself as Celes takes him by the hand and lead him to her favourite spot behind the bar. His thought become reality when she undoes the belt, button and zipper of his trousers to get a look of what is bound to be inside her core in a few minutes, the erection bringing a smile to her face. A few strokes later Locke returns the favour and makes quick work to lower her jeans and panties so that he can ready her hot and heated core for his beast of a member. Subtle moans and groans, Locke and Celes pleasuring each other behind the bar. Without words, Celes was able to convince her husband to do her behind the bar, as she manages to turn around and spread her legs as wide as she could, knowing that her jeans and panties are at her ankles.

Without any delay upon seeing Celes the way she was behind the bar, Locke lowers his trousers and boxers so that he can insert his eager member into his willing wife. Celes releases the sexiest moan Locke had heard from her in a while. The pace he uses to penetrate her core makes them want more than one round. After climaxing together the first time, Locke's member remains inside of Celes as he manages to undo her button down blouse and unhook her bra where the strap was on the front side. After fondling her tits from behind, Celes somehow maneuvers her arse to where Locke's member becomes rock hard once again, resuming the fucking behind the bar. This time however, Locke slows down the pace to where they both can enjoy this moment they have together, for they know that they're on a week long vacation next week. When they reached their second orgasm, it was beyond heaven for both of them having climaxed together twice in one night, knowing that this could very well be a hint of what they need to do in order to make their dream of having a child together a reality after being married for so many years without any luck to come their way. The married couple exchange the most sincere "I Love You's" to each other, just like they do when other people are around the pair, especially Lightning.

Lightning will eventually hear of whether or not Celes and Locke were successful in trying to start a family once Celes is back from her vacation with Locke. They're close friends after all.

Should this be the time that Locke and Celes are successful in starting a family, it would put the Chere-Cole family at ease for once in their lives.

In Lightning's heart, they were owed that much - to have a family they've always wanted.

FIN

A/N #2: Next tale is the Rydia/Edge pairing but I have ZERO idea of anything else besides that, and no clue on a publishing date for it either.


	4. Love will Lead the Way

A/N: This is the Rydia/Edge piece (who are married here, although the flashback that dominates this story tells how they got together) I've been hinting at, folks. This is Modern World AU. Only warning is language but it's minor, I will also say that this collection WILL be the slowest to update as ideas don't come as quick for this collection. I kindly ask everyone to be patient with me here. With that being said, I have Ko-fi (LadyWolvie82); if you want to send a tip my way, go for it!

 **Love will Lead the Way**

Edge and Rydia, his wife and soul mate, look at their infant twins, Kain and Arya (who was the name of Rydia's mother - Kain gave them his blessing to name their son after him), with nothing but love in their eyes as the king holds the former commoner close to him in his arms, his tightening hold on her being nothing less than with love, protection and concern. As the infants sleep with content and peace dominating their facial features, the married couple couldn't help but be in awe of the offspring they created, for it was love that led them to each other at some point in time, despite their opposite socioeconomic statuses that would normally have kept them from each other. With Rydia somehow getting tired while standing up in the nursery, Edge lifts her up bridal style, so that they can get a good night's rest in their king sized bed. Once the couple make it to their bedroom and Rydia properly falls asleep, Edge pets her flowing yet soft green hair, happy to call the former commoner his wife as much as he did when they married five years ago, after three years of being together, despite the arguments of Rydia's commoner status being a key reason why Edge shouldn't marry her at all. This being their nightly ritual before the green haired woman was pregnant with their kids, Rydia was happy to return to this routine of theirs in bed: her falling asleep first, while Edge stays up a bit longer to pet her hair, and watch her sleep. As for Edge, his mind goes back to the day that they first met in her hometown, the small village of Mist, northeast of Baron proper...

 **Flashback - Village of Mist**

He sees her mourning at her mother's grave, which is located in an unmarked area just outside of Mist proper. New flowers were planted to replace those that are dead, to make the area as beautiful as the Arya would have wanted, as Rydia, her only child, honouring the wishes she made when Cecil and Kain killed her by accident all those years ago. Although there is nothing Edge could do to bring Arya, Rydia's mother, back to the land of the living, he could at least comfort the green haired woman, in order to giver her peace of mind of any sort, even if it's little in amount. _I lost my parents a long time ago - she can relate to what I'm going through. I know that you're a commoner to my being King, but nothing compares to you, my green haired goddess...I want to make you mine for all of eternity,_ Edge thought to himself while observing the green haired woman from a safe distance, despite the bouquet of flowers in his possession, which he bought from a merchant in Mist to bring to this very grave (a custom for those visiting Mist from outside the Baron region). If Edge knew something, it's that the people truly responsible for the deaths of his parents and Rydia's mother, Rubicante and Cagnazzo respectively, as they and two others were all executed by a firing squad, with Golbez, the leader for Rubicante and Cagnazzo, took a deal and has since become a different man, one who has helped rebuild Mist to its former glory which the village is thriving once again.

Edge approaches Rydia, plus Arya's grave, with great caution. Knowing that Rydia was having some trouble with the new batch of flowers to decorate the grave, the Eblan king placed his right hand on her left shoulder, which catches the green haired woman's attention quicker than she can summon Leviathan, her adoptive father from the Land of Eidolons. After turning around to see the owner of said hand, Rydia immediately saw the kindness in his eyes and flashed a small, yet sincere, smile his way, as a silent thank you as she saw the bouquet of flowers for Arya's grave in his hands. Without words being exchanged, the new friends finished arranging the batch of flowers, plus the bouquet the Eblan king purchased, for Arya's grave, and had a small conversation. It was this chat, after introducing themselves to each other, that they have lost at least one parent at some point, by the same group of people for reasons unknown - if Rydia was being completely honest with herself, she'll never know those exact reasons, even though she eventually forgave both Cecil and Kain for what they've done to her mother. They spend the rest of the afternoon mourning for Rydia's mother as well as both of Edge's parents. Once the sun was setting, Edge had to get going to Castle Baron to discuss varying but key issues with King Cecil Harvey. Not knowing if or when she'll see him again, Rydia gives Edge a special necklace so that he can think of her while he's in Eblan, with Edge giving Rydia a similar necklace as well

Both made a vow to never forget each other.

XXX

Two years has passed, with Edge and his duties as king (or His Young Highness, according to his advisors and grandfather) keeping him everywhere but Eblan and Mist for the most part. One of his advisors, a no bullshit woman known as Izayoi, catches Edge in a moment where he's clearly not himself, and has a private conversation with him to see what's going on. It's in this very talk that she finds out about his visit to Mist two years ago as the necklace he's wearing was the giveaway clue, as he's not wearing his usual necklace. "Go get her, and make her the happiest woman in the world. Who fucking cares about the rules with you wanting to be with a commoner, because I surely don't! I'll fucking die for you if I have to over this, the other advisors would do the same, Your Young Highness!" Izayoi advises the Eblan king, who was slightly distraught over the matter, knowing that his status as king would cause more than enough controversy if he chooses to romantically pursue and court Rydia, a known commoner. Izayoi, despite her status and never having set foot in Mist herself, is familiar with Rydia, who she is and her role in Mist. If there was one commoner Izayoi could see winning Edge's heart, it was most definitely Rydia. The only question they have, however, was whether or not Rydia would still remember him, or worse, has she moved on and be with someone else. His duties as King of Eblan gave Edge far more battles to fight as opposed to finding a way to win Rydia of Mist for himself.

The only question: will the Eblan King be successful in winning Rydia for himself, and still be able to be King of Eblan?

Only time will tell.

XXX

"Rydiiiiiiaaaaaa!" Cuore, one of the orphans that the green haired woman takes care of in the orphanage inside the Village of Mist, calls one day in spring, with at least two of the other children following suit, as two surprise visitors make themselves known to the villagers of the small village northeast of Baron. Taking her time to make herself known to her fellow villagers, Rydia takes a quick look at the mirror, just to make sure that she looks presentable to the public, not just the orphans she looks after. Taking a quick look at the necklace Edge gave her two years ago, it was the Eblan king that dominated her mind for a while, but it was because of her duties to both the village of Mist and the Kingdom of Baron that kept her busier than ever lately. It was six months ago that she accepted her role as caretaker of not only her orphanage in Mist, but as a teacher of black magic to those in Baron as well, with Golbez giving her a helping hand. Having a rare month off from her teaching duties in Baron (thanks to the insistence from both Cecil and Golbez), Rydia FINALLY exits the orphanage, only to be greeted by her adoptive parents, Leviathan and Asura as well as the trio of kids who were calling for her. Surprised to see them, Rydia ran to them and had an emotional hug after an unknown amount of time apart. They were devastated at the fact that Rydia couldn't visit them anymore, for unknown reasons, but made the effort to visit her in Mist nevertheless, putting the green haired woman at ease.

It was during their visit with Rydia in Mist that Leviathan and Asura find out that she longs to see Edge of Eblan at least once more, which is noted by the necklace she's wearing as it's not her own. The pair from the Land of Eidolons remembered that Edge visited Mist two years ago, but never knew that he and Rydia exchanged necklaces during their lone meeting. Asura, by an unknown miracle, found out that Edge's duties as King of Eblan kept him from returning to Mist and also kept him from Eblan on top of that. They knew that if Rydia and Edge saw each other again, it'll be to find out if they remembered one another like they promised two years ago. Leviathan was beyond confident that the green woman kept him in her heart and thoughts, but wasn't sure if it was mutual with Edge. Out of the blue, an advisor from Eblan appeared in Mist, unannounced but the eyes showed the village that she meant no harm and personally knew Edge himself - it was Izayoi, the same advisor who had a heart-to-heart with Edge himself a week ago. The other advisors, plus Edge, sent her to Mist alone, to see how the orphanage was doing, as there was a rumour that it was going through some financial hardships and the children there, if the financial hardships continued on, would be forced to relocate elsewhere, and possibly outside Baron altogether.

"Izayoi! It is good to see you again..." Asura and Leviathan greeted the newest visitor with a smile on their face, glad to know to see a familiar face grace them and even Rydia. "Likewise..." Izayoi replied to them with a smile and a brief hug, going to Rydia immediately afterwards to put some thoughts of hers to ease. "You're all Edge talks about lately, Greenie..." the advisor whispers in Rydia's ear, prompting the green haired woman's eyebrows to twitch at surprise by the name, which Izayoi came up herself as it was the colour of Rydia's hair and eyes, causing the Mist native to release a much needed laugh, a first to the public in an unknown amount of time. Cuore, unable to resist, observed the Eblan advisor with a curiosity akin to a young child, wanting to know more about the kind woman from Eblan. The small group of adults, after Rydia kindly ushered the children to an area in Mist so that they can play together, had the needed conversation about both the personal matters regarding Edge in Eblan and the orphanage in Mist, which they came to the same conclusion that Eblan will help financially contribute to its success, for Rydia cannot shoulder the orphanage and her teaching duties on her own in more ways than one, as she needed help and Golbez wasn't enough. When it was revealed that it was Golbez who helped Edge make this sort of arrangement, it was Izayoi who gave Rydia an invitation to Eblan and hear a proposal Edge has for her.

Fortunately, the merchant who sells flowers for Arya's grave was able to run the orphanage while Rydia was away at Eblan for the time being, which made things a LOT easier for the green haired woman. _I finally get to travel outside the Baron region once more. Edge, I hope that I am still in your heart and thoughts like that vow we made to each other from your visit to Mist..._ Rydia thought to herself, with a stray tear falling down her youthful face, even though she's 25. Izayoi, Leviathan and Asura accompanied Rydia to Eblan in order for them to hear the proposal Edge has for her and the village of Mist.

Rydia can't help but worry about whether or not Edge will return the romantic feelings she has for him after all this time, putting her in a near constant state of worry and fear, not knowing how Edge has been after all this time.

It would be the spirit of her mother Arya that helps her decide.

XXX

Upon arrival to Eblan, the small group made haste to the Throne Room, where Edge awaited them. The Eblan King was shocked to find out that Rydia's adoptive parents accompanied her and Izayoi, for they knew that danger could throw the two women off course and the rulers of the Land of Eidolons would provide them with the needed safety to get them both to Eblan in one piece. Edge, true to his word, was in the Throne Room, waiting for Rydia and Izayoi. What he wasn't prepared for was the look on the Mist native's face, the look that exchanged one phrase to the Eblan King: I miss you. With tears about to fall down Rydia's face, Edge wasted no time to rush to the green haired woman in order for him to wipe her tears away, as if he was her one true love in this life. "I don't like seeing you cry, my Rydia. I missed you every day since we met in Mist…" was all Edge said to her, in a quiet yet comforting tone that put her at ease. If there was a way for you to be with me here in Eblan without that orphanage and your teaching duties in Baron holding you back, I'd find that way in a heartbeat...Edge silently vowed to Rydia as he continued to hug her the way a soul mate would. If he is only able to convince King Cecil and Rosa to allow Rydia to live in Eblan to be with Edge, as well as have another take over the orphanage, it would solve most of the barriers that stand between Rydia and Edge.

The biggest barrier of them all, however, was to convince those in Eblan that are aware of Rydia's status as a commoner to accept her as their Queen, which was easier said that done.

Izayoi would be the one who breaks down that barrier and convince the people of Eblan to accept Rydia as their Queen to Edge.

XXX

Another year passes, and things were going very well for Rydia's orphanage in Mist, to where a second location was needed. Due to Eblan's help, as Baron had a brief period of financial hardship for unknown reasons, it was the boost needed to not only save said orphanage, but Rydia needed more help than ever with running it, and now that she has a small staff that can run the Mist orphanage the way Rydia has for some time, the green haired woman can look into starting an orphanage in, of all places, the Eblan region. What has been happening in Edge's area was that there was a sharp increase of orphans to the point where Castle Eblan was getting overcrowded and the advisors, Izayoi included, were getting more and more exhausted from all of this. Fortunately for Izayoi, she recalled that there was open land just outside of the castle where a building to serve as an orphanage can be built and the orphaned children can be sent there. She immediately reached out to both Leviathan and Asura for advice on the matter, which she found out that Rydia may have to relocate as she now has enough staff members at her orphanage in Mist and they recommended that Rydia is to be relocated to Eblan to help operate it. Without delay, Izayoi goes to Baron and somehow gets an audience with Cecil and Rosa, who gave Izayoi, and Edge by extension, the okay to have Rydia relocate to the Eblan region to help with a new orphanage there, making Edge the happiest man on the planet.

With this turn of events, Izayoi makes haste back to Mist, only to see Rydia giving both the staff and the children a tearful farewell, as the green haired woman is finally moving to Eblan to help with a new orphanage. Leonora, who recently finished her training as a Sage under the watchful eyes of Palom and Porom, agreed to run the orphanage in Mist, being familiar with Rydia's way of running it, making a vow to run it like Rydia did in the past. For the Sage and new head of the Mist orphanage, she would turn out to be a great help with Golbez in training the white and black mages in Baron, taking the needed pressure off of Rydia once and for all, after all this time of the green haired woman doing both things, some of which by herself. Now that Rydia will be a resident of Eblan, it was a matter of time before she could be with Edge romantically, even though that barrier of her status as a commoner still in effect, preventing her from being his wife, his queen of Eblan. Even Edge himself had to be patient with this turn of events, for it could prove anything to him at any time.

Upon looking at the necklace Rydia gave him years ago, his heart would tell him if he was right or wrong by having Rydia in Eblan in due course of time, with his mind hoping that it would be the best thing that ever happened to him.

Would his mind be right?

XXX

Seven months have passed since Rydia moved to Eblan from Mist. The new orphanage near Castle Eblan is a huge success, with the orphanage in Mist having the same results. Cecil and Rosa are beyond proud of the fact that Leonora is now running Rydia's orphanage in Mist, with the green haired woman running the new orphanage in Eblan. It was one day that Izayoi led varying royal officials and commoners alike to the new orphanage, as well as for them to meet Rydia for the first time. What the group saw at the Eblan orphanage was one where Rydia was actively involved with the children and truly listened to their worries, fears and everything they could think of, while handling every aspect of running an orphanage like a champ. It was during this visit that helped change the minds of the royal officials regarding royalty marrying commoners, for in the past it was very highly discouraged or not allowed. Even the children at the new orphanage loved the green haired woman being there with them. What helped matters to really be in Edge and Rydia's favour was that the orphanage in Eblan is now able to communicate with the orphanage in Mist, ensuring that Leonora and Rydia can keep in touch with each other, exchanging ideas to each other.

It was two weeks later that Edge FINALLY had the courage to ask Rydia out on a date. His mind, after seeing how attentive and caring the Mist native was with children and the people of Eblan, which Rydia immediately accepted - and a reply of _it took you long enough_. For their first date, the Eblan King did something as simple as a picnic in the courtyard for just the two of them, which the food was made by Edge himself (with Izayoi's help). Being the gentleman, he made sure that Rydia was served before him, and fed her the food himself. _Odd of him to do this for me, but it's so sweet of him at the same time,_ Rydia thought to herself with a small blush creeping up on her face, something Edge took note of right away and capitalising on it by giving her his undivided attention. Rydia's smile, the best thing Edge liked about her, always taking his breath away, showed itself, with Edge being the only man deserving of that smile, proving his mind right about having Rydia in Eblan, and for the right reasons, with Izayoi to thank for her help in the matter - not only with the picnic, but for getting Rydia to relocate to Eblan, so he can be closer to her after all that time of being apart.

Some time later, Edge and Rydia were an official couple. It took Edge and his team of four advisors, plus his aging grandfather, to convince him to properly court Rydia of Mist. After all, they exchanged necklaces years ago, kept each other in their hearts and thoughts - not to forget that it was a real situation that required the green haired woman to relocate to Eblan after a lifetime living in Mist. While Rydia was sad that she had to move away from the Baron region, Edge put her anxiety and worries to ease by allowing her to communicate with Cecil, Rosa, Ceodore and Kain in Baron plus Leonora in Mist, plus they traveled to those locations and the Land of Eidolons every now and then. It became a win-win scenario for all, but not one without work by everyone in the matter. Leviathan and Asura gave Edge their personal blessing to wed Rydia when the time was right, and the spirit of Arya, Rydia's late mother, that gave Edge her personal okay to marry her daughter in a dream that also included his late parents, for the are all proud of the adults Edge and Rydia have become. The only barrier, which was still present, was the small number of royal officials and a few commoners who were still against Rydia marrying Edge, due to Rydia's status as a commoner.

It was Rosa Joanna Farrell Harvey of Baron, with the help of Izayoi, that came to their rescue. The two women had to remind both the commoners and the royal officials who opposed Rydia marrying Edge that Rosa herself was once a commoner, who was only able to wed Cecil long after the death of the former King of Baron as well as after Cecil becoming a Paladin after years of being a Dark Knight, some of that time for Cagnazzo. "Love led the way for Cecil and Rosa to be together despite their different statuses, and they're still happily married to this day. Every last one of you supported that. Why can't you have the same support for our Edge to wed Rydia of Mist, after some of you saw how she was with the children at the orphanage?!" Izayoi shouted to the crowd with a look of determination in her eyes, knowing that she exposed the lies of some within the Eblan region. Rosa could only cry happy tears with that message, which rendered her speechless, for she knew that Edge made the best decision by having one like Izayoi as one of his advisors. It was an effective speech of sorts, as it completely silenced the crowd and those who supported Edge marrying Rydia cheered to no end, as the supporters worked with Izayoi even more to help Edge wed Rydia at long last.

The wedding ceremony between Rydia and Edge was one that held customs of both Mist and Eblan, as the commoners saw the error of their ways and fell in love with Rydia's treatment of the children at the orphanage a few days after Izayoi's speech. When they saw how she was with the kids, they saw a compassionate but firm woman, one who is equal with Edge in the best ways possible. Even the royal officials who initially opposed them getting married had a change of heart, after seeing how fair the green haired woman was with them, not favouring one over the rest. _Thank you, Izayoi, for everything..._ Rydia happily mused to herself, for the green haired woman finally has her happy ending, with the only man she ever loved, the only man in her heart: Edge of Eblan.

Edge and Rydia of Eblan would spend the rest of their lives together.

 **Present Time - The Next Day**

The married couple wake up at the same time, to the sounds of the twins crying as they need to be fed. Watching Rydia breast feed the infants, Edge watches on while giving the green haired woman support as a means to protect his family, with nothing but love and a vow of protection in his eyes. Happy to have the ending he desired, the one that involved his Rydia, Edge knows that love led him to her, knowing that the feeling is forever mutual with Rydia. As he helps her with the twins on a rare day off for them both, the Eblan King and Queen have a family day that would be among many for them, for years to come.

With a kiss to Rydia's temple, Edge enjoys a day of simplicity with his family.

And they would do this all over again in a heartbeat.

 **FIN**

A/N #2: Next tale will be another Celes/Locke NSFW piece, which will be a partner piece to one that I'm mentally working on at the moment (which this one is a Fang/Lightning two part tale in the Modern World AU). Won't be published until March or April as I have to write the Fang/Lightning piece first to set up the partner piece (like I said in the beginning here - the FF IV/VI collection will be the slowest for me to update).


	5. Mirroring Them (NSFW)

A/N: This is the partner fic to "Poker Face" (in my Fangrai/Sebusai collection), with Celes and Locke (married) having sexy times in the venue where the poker tournament was at which Lightning won. Like Fang (Lightning and Fang make a mentioned appearance (dialogue comes after the sexy times), also with a brief mention of Seven and Sice [newlyweds] and an one time mention of Serah), Celes has a key secret for Locke. What is it, and how will he react? NSFW piece! Before I forget, FFNet will have the edited version, while AO3 the unedited version. Cheers!

 **Mirroring Them (NSFW)**

Locke, in his usual manner, convinced Fang to finish cleaning up the bar, as he received an interesting picture from Celes, nearly causing him to go hard in a certain place, much to the Oerban native's amusement. Fortunately for the brunette, there was very little for them to do, because Locke, being the good mate, had a head start on the clean up, making it easier for Fang to finish up the rest of the clean up. Upon arrival to the room where Celes was in, he was greeted with an interesting site: Celes Cole was seated on a comfortable chair, naked from the waist down and her leg spread wide open, her pleasure being glistened with her arousal, well maintained in the right places. If Seven and/or Sice saw this, they would be laughing their arses off to no end, knowing how embarrassed one would be if they were caught in that scenario for any reason. Locke's member got rock hard almost immediately after seeing Celes that way, knowing that seeing his wife like this, which Celes herself was inspired by what Fang and Lightning are getting up to, turned him on more than the blonde could ever imagine. Without thinking, Locke manages to get his jeans down to his ankles so that Celes can suck him off like she's known to do whenever this happens. Celes, being the faithful wife, deepthroats her husband at a gradual pace, just how Locke likes being sucked off. It was Locke's appreciative moans that encouraged Celes to keep going, until he climaxed in her mouth.

After Locke's orgasm was finished, he lifted his wife onto a part of the area where he can sit down in order to eat her out. With how well her glistening core was maintained, Locke had a fun time of his "feast" with his wife by going down on her. Although it took some time, and mainly because of the area she was 'seated' on, Celes enjoyed what Locke was doing to her. She rolled her hips to let him know that he nailed the 'special spot', and placed her hands on each side of his head, as a means to get him closer to her wet and eager core. If anything, Locke and Celes were mirroring what Fang and Lightning were doing on the table of the actual venue - not only as a means to experiment with having sex in public, but to see if this would turn out in their favour in the end of it all. It was some minutes later that Celes climaxed, which she orgasmed in Locke's mouth more than once. The Coles were clearly pleased with this; for Celes, she was happy that her husband brought her so much pleasure. As for Locke, going down on his wife in a public place boosted his confidence on intimate matters. Locke, being the cheeky lad, wanted his wife to climax more than once, which is exactly what he did for the next hour, which Celes was one HAPPY wife after the fact, while catching Lightning do the same thing to Fang at the same time.

A few minutes later, Locke adjusted his trousers to where they fell to his ankles because he wanted to bring so much pleasure to Celes as long as he is able to in one night. Without delay, he was able to get Celes nice and naked for him - mirroring Lightning and Fang a bit. He took his still erect member to the center of Celes' chest and fucked her tits fast and hard - just the way Celes liked. Needless to say, this didn't last very long but had the effect it desired - both Locke and Celes wanting to continue to fuck each other's brains out.

Getting herself back on the equipment and spreading her legs as wide as she could so that Locke can pump her core to pieces, Celes had a look of immense lust and desire, helping Locke in his member staying erect so that their epic 'screw' can continue. After a few strokes to ensure he was still rock hard, Locke enters Celes' temple to pump her to pieces, just like what Lightning is doing to Fang on the venue floor at the moment. The moans they shared, getting louder and louder with each of Locke's thrusts, trying their best to match the moans from Lightning and Fang, made the sex much more enjoyable for the Coles, especially when they went back and forth with chanting each other's names while having amazing sex. To their pleasant surprise, Locke and Celes shared a climax five out of the five times they had sex in that room, with the pair going at it in different positions, with the objective to help their marriage and sex life at the same time, as there was talk from varying people that their sex life and marriage were both falling apart, which got to the point where either Celes was less in the mood for any intimacy with Locke, or Locke himself didn't perform to Celes' standards (which Lightning, Fang, Seven and Sice were NOT among those who have heard anything about this - they all felt that this was none of their business).

It was after they climaxed for the final time that Locke and Celes were finally able to wind down and relax, which included the pair getting their clothes back on, removing the video of Lightning and Fang's sexual shenanigans and cleaning the room to the venue's standards. Before leaving the room, Celes had one VERY important secret for Locke's eyes and ears, for it was one that is related to their struggles to start a family ever since they got married. Although he was hesitant about this at first, he stayed with Celes so that he can find out what 'secret' she has in store for him. "Locke...I know this won't be easy on you, or on myself if I had to be honest about this, but..." the blonde started, with gently guiding Locke's hands to her womb to help her with the secret she is 'hiding' from him. It was when his hands were on her womb that Locke had a funny feeling with what Celes was going to say next. He vaguely remembered her abdomen being slightly bigger than usual, yet his hands felt the womb getting a bit more firm from his touch.

After the initial shock on his face, the facial expression he had went from confusion to one of pure joy and happiness. "Am I going to be a dad, Celes..?!" Locke asked his wife, whose facial expression was also one of pure joy and happiness, although the tone she had at first was one of pure fear and despair, and an understandable look for one who just announced to her spouse that she finally got pregnant with their first child. "We're going to be parents, Celes… this is just incredible, after so many years of us trying to have a child together!," he said to his wife with the tone of this being one of pure happiness, as he is Celes' only intimate partner. It was Locke who also recalled Celes going to the doctor one morning shortly before the tournament as she was feeling ill for a period of time but neither person were able to explain why Celes got sick every day with that morning illness, and the results of that visit came the morning of the poker tournament which he couldn't make that visit with Celes because he had to help Fang get the bar area of the venue ready for the poker tournament. The married couple gently held each other close to quietly celebrate this very important milestone in their lives, and they had names ready to pick from for the baby's gender.

It was when Celes gave birth to their baby girl some months later - Locke was BEYOND happy to find out that it was a girl, mind you - that they gave her a fitting name: Serah Claire Cole, after the Farron sisters (which both Serah and Lightning gave the couple permission to name their daughter after them). Little Serah was one happy, smiling, healthy baby girl - the Farron sisters, Fang, Seven, Sice and the rest who were close to the Coles all were at the hospital to support the pair in a very happy moment, which everyone there expressed their joy for the couple during this joyous occasion, something that helps and will still help both Locke and Celes in the years to come for their family.

Celes and Locke mirroring them - Lightning and Fang - was the best thing they ever did for the sex life and their marriage, and a major reason why the Yun-Farrons and the Coles would remain friends until the end of time.

They mirrored each other when it mattered the most.

FIN.

A/N #2: Next tale is a short one, and I don't have ANY IDEA on when I'll get to writing it, a note that has both the Locke/Celes and Rydia/Edge pairings, but it's a letter from Edge to Locke thanking him for introducing Rydia to him. This collection isn't a very slow going for no reason, after all!


	6. From Edge to Locke

A/N: The note from Edge to Locke. Pairings: Edge/Rydia (married, first time parents) and Locke/Celes (married with four kids).

 _Dear Locke (and Celes),_

 _I am forever in your debt as you introduced me to the best mother to my daughter Celeste and the best wife and soulmate I could ever have with Rydia, who sends you her love and regards (she'll give me the Third Degree if I omitted that to no end). I wanted to send you a photo album with a timeline of our eternal friendship, including the photo of Celes cooing at Celeste when you two visited us at the hospital during Celeste's birth, which Rydia insisted that photo to be in the album._

 _In all seriousness, I cannot thank you enough for what you've done to help me be taken more seriously as a leader of my people here in Eblan, which Rydia forever is the 'icing to the cake' as Vector natives like Celes would call it if I had to be honest with you. I often wonder what my life would be like if you didn't introduce me to Rydia, and it's something that I don't want to think about now, since she's in my life - not only as my wife and queen to all of Eblan (which the people love her to death by the way) but also as the mother to Celeste._

 _You and Celes are both welcome to visit us anytime, either to catch up or official business with Edgar (congratulations to Celes on her new position to work with Edgar are in order), Rydia already has seen to ensure that you and your family won't be given a hard time when you visit us._

 _Celeste says hi and misses Celes' singing by the way._

 _I have to get going for now. In the meantime, however, enjoy the photo album. Thanks again, cheers!_

 _Your friend,_ _Edge (plus Rydia and Celeste)_

A/N #2: Next up is a NSFW piece for Rydia and Edge. Likely won't post it until the new year.


End file.
